My Friend, My Lover, My Life
by XoxBrookexoX
Summary: He was my first real friend and only lover, I remember how we met...Now here you are, walking out the door. Ignoring my screams, don't leave me Leon...LxC


**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, unless it comes out my ass…OO**

**(Thinks about that little sentence) EW! Anyway, the story!**

**Basically, Leon and Cloud met their Sophomore year in high school, they fell in love fast and for some reason the love they once shared is falling apart.**

-------)(---!---)(------

He wiped his nose, the blood ceased to stop. He sighed. 'that really hurt.' He spit out the blood that the nose was spilling down his throat. 'Fucking bastards' he thought. He was sitting outside, behind him the brick wall was a dingy red, like the setting sun. Under him the gray cold concrete. He tilted his head back, resting it against the wall.

BOOOP

The bell rang. He sighed. 'Lunch time' he got up and walked into the building. He was wearing a black form fitting turtle neck with navy blue jeans, that were somewhat tight and black boots. He was dressed very nicely. Looking as if he was brought up in a rather wealthy family. He brushed his hair back, 'I hate this period the most…' he thought. He walked down the clean and polished halls. The tile the color of a soft dusky grey, all the students piled into the cafeteria. He stood outside a while looking in it.

"Go into the Lunchroom please." An old lady said. The boy smiled nodding, he took a deep breath, then walked into said room.

He looked around, seeing the boys who beat him up earlier, he looked down and walked over to his usual table. He sat by the far window, all the way at the end. He looked out the window sighing. 'What a day, first I get an F in Anatomy, next those assholes start kicking my ass, now I have a fucking detention for being in a fight.'

­-------)(---!---)(------

He's over there sitting by himself over by the far window. The lady said pointing him in the direction of the person who was supposed to show him around the school.

"Thank you" he said. He walked all the way into the cafeteria, looking towards his 'mentor'. He walked over towards him casually. His stride was long and strong. He stood by the boy and looked at him crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you're my mentor?"

The boy sitting down snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at the person who talked to him. He looked the boy up and down. He had long dark chocolate hair, deep blue and grey eyes. There was a scar running from his eyebrow to the top of his nose, it adorned his handsome face, which, besides the obvious scar, seemed flawless. He was clad in leather from head to toe. There was a somewhat large sliver necklace around his neck with a thick chain and a pendent that was a lion roaring. He looked back up to the face of this boy, this man, he could only think of one word to describe him.

Stunning. He looked at him for a moment more. The brunette grinned.

"It's rude to gawk at people" he said sharply. The man looked up and blushed.

"Sorry…" he said. The brunette sat down. Looking him dead in the eye.

The other boy was blushing slightly. He had golden blonde hair, that looked like shined like the sun, his eyes were an oceanic blue that seemed so bright, yet so deep as well. His face had an angelic look about it, seeming soft. The brunette was his complete polar opposite. They only had eye color in common, but the shade was different. He could only think of one word to describe this young man.

Exquisite. He looked at him once more. They eyes locked for sometime. The brunette cleared his throat which seemed to snap the blonde out of his daydreaming again. The golden haired boy turned his head and commenced looking out the window. He gazed out of it, then back towards the table. 'I'm not seeing things, so why is he here?'

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, looking back at the boy.

"I believe you're my mentor"

"Huh?"

"The person who shows me around the school?" he raised and eyebrow. The blonde sat there for a while staring at him as if in deep thought. He then got an Oh look on his face

"Shit!" he yelled, some of the people sitting near by turned a head. He looked up and around, covering his mouth with his hands. "Are you Squall Leon Leonhart?" he asked in a strained voice.

"No"

"Thank god, you must have the wrong…"

"It's _Leon_ Leonhart." He said, cutting off the blondes sentence.

"So wait a sec…Are you Squall Leonhart or not?"

"No I'm Leon"

"Well in that case I'm not you mentor….Are you his brother or something." Leon sighed.

"I am Squall Leonhart" The blonde got a confused look on his face

"But you just said your name is Leon"

"Because it is."

"Than how are you Squall?" The brunette groaned.

"My name is Leon, but my birth name is Squall, but I go by Leon now."

"…"

"So yes, I am Squall, but people call me Leon."

"…"

"…"

"…Oh!" the blonde went. Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry I didn't go and get you, I was busy earlier."

"Whatever" the brunette, known as Leon said. The blonde looked over to him, feeling a little awkward.

"Well, I'm Cloud Strife."

"Cloud?" he raised and eyebrow, "that's a weird name"

"But Squall isn't?" Leon's eyebrow twitched and Cloud laughed.

And thus our relationship began…..

But now…Now you're walking out the door. Why?

-------)(---!---)(------

To be continued…?

**This is a very short first chapter, but it's just a glimpse of how they met. I really don't know if I should continue it, but I just wrote it for some reason. Oh and FYI I just saw….**

**FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN! One short net word OMFG! Yup shall I repeat….OMFG it was shit your pants good! I love it. All the guys in the movie were sexy. Damn Reno. I'm gonna have to write a CloudxReno fic. I give it 4 stars, no fuck that I give it 10 stars.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
